


Monsters

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the S&H Prompt Fic Week 28: Starsky + Nicky: The Monsters Under the Bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Starsky & Nicky – Monsters Under the Bed

Davey knew there were monsters under the bed. But not only under the bed. Mysterious and scary things were hiding all over their house and wrapping around it, slowly strangling them all. He and Nicky’s mom and pop didn’t want them know about the monsters but Davey had it figured out. He was good at figuring things out that were supposed to be kept secret.

Davey heard the whispers coming from behind closed doors. He knew the adults were talking about the monsters when their conversations stopped if he came into the room. More than once he was sure the monsters had made his mom cry, but she had turned her face away to hide the evidence. When you’re older you’ll understand, she would tell him.

Even though Nicky was younger than Davey, he didn’t believe in the monsters. He didn’t believe in anything he couldn’t see or touch. Nicky and Davey looked at the world differently. 

Some nights Davey was so afraid of the monsters that he refused to leave his bed no matter how badly he wanted a glass of water or needed to use the bathroom. He was terrified the monsters’ spiny claws would grab his ankles, drag him under and never let him go. On those nights he’d make Nicky sit up in bed and listen to him tell stories until they couldn’t keep their eyes open.

Davey would tell him a White Knight would come along and together they would destroy all the monsters. He and the White Knight would be friends and keep each other safe. Nicky would just tell him to quit reading so many comic books. To Nicky, there were no such things as heroes. 

One night Davey and Nicky’s father didn’t come home from work. Their mom didn’t hide her tears as she told them their pop wouldn’t be coming home ever again. Davey knew the monsters had finally gotten to him. He cried, too, but Nicky didn’t. 

*******

Nicky leaned his head against the seat back trying to get comfortable. The drone of the jet engine and the Scotch he’d had before take-off were working together to put him in a twilight of sleep. He was back in his bedroom in that crummy little Brooklyn rowhouse. His brother was trying to keep him awake by rambling on about fighting the monsters under the bed.  
You were right about the monsters all along, Davey. They’re after me now. Do you think you and that damn White Knight of yours can save me?


End file.
